


Bonding with My Berserker

by Soraba



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Training, the female servants in this one are based on their summer variants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraba/pseuds/Soraba
Summary: So this will be a series of fanfics where it features my FGO OC, Kaname, just in a more softcore and fluffier setting. The story title speaks for itself; so I’m basing it off more of the down time that Kaname gets with his new servant. With that said, enjoy some normal life in Chaldea with Kaname and Beowulf.
Relationships: Beowulf | Berserker/Master, Beowulf | Berserker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Fighter’s High

**Author's Note:**

> Kaname takes the day to physically train with Beowulf.

It was a rather normal day at Chaldea. With no missions or singularities to deal with, everything seemed to be a bit mundane. As for Kaname, he was treading down the hallways in a light fashion while listening to his music. He appeared to be in the zone as some servants noticed when they greeted him but he didn’t reply back. As he continued down the hallway, someone else in deep thought comes his way.

“Oof!..” both parties bump into each other.

“Aw geez. Are you okay?” Kaname instantly pauses his music.

“I’m fine.” Kaname then noticed he bumped into Li Shuwen.

“Oh, hi Shuwen! Didn’t recognize you for a minute there.” Kaname handing the Lancer his dropped spear.

“Seems as though I wasn’t the only one who’s mind was occupied.”

“Eheheh, sorry. Just listening to some music. Really gets the body moving.”

“Indeed, it does.”

“Oh hey, nice outfit! Is that a new Saint Graph?” Kaname noticing Shuwen not wearing his usual changpao

“Why yes, I received an upgrade just this morning.”

“Nice, it looks really cool!”

“Thank you.” Shuwen smiled

“By the way, have you seen Beowulf? I was going start our training regimen with him but…”

“You couldn’t find him.”

“Right. I figured you and him would’ve been hanging out until we met up.”

“Sorry, I haven’t seen him today. He may have been in the gym, but I’m not sure.”

“Makes sense. Okay, I’ll go check there then.”

“Mhm.”

“Say, would you like to join us for training? You know, put your new strength to the test?”

“Ah, sadly I can’t right now. I’m going to be helping Master with obtaining some new materials.”

“Ah, smart Ritsuka. Today’s Monday. I can already guess he needs more Archer materials.”

“Kaka, indeed he does.” Shuwen agreed

“Alrighty then. So then today wouldn’t be right to ask.”

“My apologies.”

“That’s okay. There’s always next time, right?”

“Next time” Shuwen nods in agreement

“Okay, so good luck out there.” Kaname giving a thumbs up

“Likewise.” Shuwen departing, Kaname rushing off in the opposite direction.

As Kaname is about to open the gym doors, they open with a tall, daunting figure in front of it.

“Whoa. What’s the rush?” Recognizing the deep masculine voice, Kaname looked up and sees it’s Beowulf.

“Yo, Master. You made it.”

“Hey. Did I leave you waiting for too long?”

“Nah, just did a few warms up before we start.”

“Oh okay.” Kaname turning off his music player

“Hmm, whatcha got there?”

“Oh this? Just listening to music before coming here.”

“Huh?” Kaname then grabs his music player out of his pocket and removes the headphone jack. Beowulf observes his Master tinkering with the unusual item.

“So this tiny thing can play music?”

“Mhm. And not just one song, pretty much as many songs I want.” Kaname hands it to Beowulf

“Ooh~” The Berserker having no idea about modern technology was looking at the player with such awe and wonder in his eyes.

_This is cute. He’s like a little kid holding his first toy. But I guess it makes sense. Beowulf lived in a time when stuff like this or even technology for that matter didn’t even exist yet._

“Alright, lemme get it back. I’ll show you the best part about this gizmo.” As he gets it back, Kaname places another jack to amplify the music and then pressed play. Rock music then filled the room causing the Berserker to jolt.

“Sorry about that. You okay?” Kaname lowers the music slightly

“Ya… Just scared the hell out of me.”

“Haha, Yeah. That’s common.”

“Alright, hope you’re ready cuz I ain't holding back this time.”

“You better, less you’ll kill me. Or Nightingale will.” Kaname says as he removes his jersey jacket and sneakers.

“Oof, don’t mention her. Tryna to forget what happened last time.” Beowulf said dejectedly

“Ehehe, sorry about that. Here, how about this then?” Kaname presses play on his music player and the music he was listening to previously comes on. Hearing the rhythmic rock music blaring put the Berserker in a better mood, even had him tapping his foot to the beat.

“You know Master? This ain’t half bad. I could get into this kind of music.”

“Right? It’s a great way to fired up!”

“So, what’re the rules again?”

“Simple. You’re allowed to use whatever methods you can to block me but just be aware of how hard you’re hitting me, that’s all. My goal is that I try to land at least one clean hit.” Kaname states as he readies his stance.

“Gotcha. Gimme your best shot!” Beowulf raises his fists up.

_Considering how most of Beowulf’s past enemies were all giant creatures according to his legend, this seems like the best way to spar with him. Though this doesn’t help him much on his account if his opponent is a person though. Well… knowing him, he’d find a way around it._

As the music continued, Kaname listens to how it goes and then strikes according to the when the hype picks up. Beowulf notices that Kaname has gotten better in landing hard hits but blocks them with little to no effort. Kaname then pulls back and uses his legs and raises high kicks which also get easily blocked by Beowulf.

_Nice one, Master. But you’re still playing it too safe. How long is this song by the way?_

Beowulf noticing that Kaname is starting to get frustrated.

“Oi oi, Master. Still too early to be getting soft on me now.” Beowulf encouraging his Master.

_I know... Just focus and strike with more force. Wait a sec… I’ve got it._

Kaname then calmly breathes in air, bends his knees, then aims for the Berserker’s sides with a round kick quicker than before.

“…!” Beowulf blocks then grabs his Master’s leg and lightly tosses him across the room crashing to the floor upon impact.

“Ugh…” He is grateful he’s gotten stronger before he went head to head with his Berserker, otherwise this fall would’ve been even painful than it would’ve been. Kaname slowly got up.

“Atta boy, Master. Almost got me there.” Beowulf notices the music dying and another one following behind it.

_Damn. I almost got him there. Beowulf is good at taking hits, but if I were to strike him just a little quicker…_

Kaname then realized what song was playing next and felt the adrenaline kick in as he jumped in position to sustain his hype.

“Hmm, this song’s also pretty catchy.” Beowulf smiling

“Hehe. I know…” Kaname giving a smug smile and gets into fighting position.

_Heh~ there’s his moxie. Alright, bring it on!_

Beowulf taunting his Master by physically telling him to come at him with his hand. Kaname, unfazed, rushes at the Berserker with an even quicker speed than before. The adrenaline rush of punches that Kaname made were starting to overwhelm his Berserker.

_Picking up speed, huh? Smart idea. But…_

Beowulf then takes the offensive and tries to land hits on Kaname which he skillfully dodges.

_Damn! Now he’s on the offensive?_

Kaname then manages to dodge Beowulf’s rush of punches, but still feels the heat grazing his face. Once he realizes he against the wall, he sees one straight punch aiming for his face until…

_Shit!_

Kaname instinctively ducks with the Berserker’s fist making a hard impact towards the wall. A brief pause was made until the young master took his opportunity to retaliate.

_Now!..._

Kaname then makes a striking uppercut punch to the Berserker’s unguarded gut.

“OOF!!…” Beowulf slowly crouched down feeling the power coming from Kaname’s hit.

_A direct hit! But did I—_

Thinking Kaname landed a powerful blow, he suddenly gets surprised when the Berserker grabs him and suplexes him to the floor with force. He pins his Master down with his body as he gave a serious look on his face. The atmosphere then turns comedic when Beowulf suddenly tickle attacks Kaname into laughing oblivion.

“Gahahaha!!.. stop..it.haha! Beo… I’m tic—haha!! Quit.. it!!” Kaname trying to squirm out his Servant’s grasp.

“You let your guard down! That’s gonna cost ya big when facing me!” Beowulf continuing to tickle the boy

“Ok… okay!! Haha!! Just.. stop.. haha! Can’t breathe…” Beowulf then stopped and got off Kaname, giving the boy time to breathe again after laughing for so long.

“That was a pretty good punch though. Really got me in the gut there—

The Berserker was interrupted when his recovered Master attacked from behind and started to play wrestle with him. The two were having fun laughing and struggling throughout the wrestling as neither wanted to admit defeat just yet. Seeing the tenacity in Kaname’s eyes got Beowulf fired up as he wasn’t close to falling flat from the boy having him on the edge of being pinned. Beowulf then tried the same tickle trick on Kaname causing the Master to flee again from his grasp but falling short as he gets grabbed by the legs.

“Haha! No! Not again!!” Dragging the boy by his legs, Beowulf then turned Kaname on his back to face him.

“Give up yet?” Beowulf said as he’s catching his breath.

“Never…” Kaname said with an exaggerated evil voice. Beowulf couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit

“Then I shall use my ultimate attack on you...” Beowulf mocking Kaname with a similar evil voice.

“…?” Kaname blushes hearing the coarser voice his Berserker uses, then he kisses his Master.

“I win…” Beowulf says as he breaks the kiss.

“Nuh-uh, you cheated.” Kaname pointing at him

“You said to use whatever methods I could, didn’t you?”

“You know what I meant. Anyway, I still landed a hit on you earlier, so I win!”

“Haha, true. Guess I did lose from that.”

“Yes you did. But are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?…” Kaname looked worried.

“Nah, I’m fine. Felt a lot of power in that punch though, I’ll admit that.”

“Nice! So I’m making progress!”

“Hehe, ya.”

“…Anyways, can you let me go now? My legs are in an awkward position right now.”

“What? Ain’t nothing awkward about this. You like being in this position.” The way the two were currently positioned, any outsider could confuse them for having sex despite both being fully dressed.

“Pshh.. shut up…” That’s when the Berserker lets his grip off Kaname’s legs free and the young master can move again.

“Anyways, wanna go another round?” Beowulf asked.

“Maybe later. Right now I could use a bite after burning all that steam.” Kaname then sniffs his clothes reeking of sweat.

“But first, time to freshen up.”

“Smelling pretty manly right though.” Beowulf crept behind sniffing him.

“Do I? I thought you liked it when I smelled like pretty laundry.”

“This works too.” The Beowulf said resting his head on Kaname’s shoulder

“Haha, you’re so silly.” Kaname bopping the Berserker on his head.

“So… you done smelling me? Can I go shower now?”

“As long as you don’t mind me joining in.” The Berserker placing a hand on his Master’s shoulder.

“You were going to regardless if I said no.” Kaname shrugged the Berserker’s hand off his shoulder

“It’s fine, but no funny business. I’ll kick your ass this time, I mean it.” He pointed at his smug faced Berserker.

“Aye aye, my Master.” As the two leave the gym, Kaname just realized…

“AH, MY MUSIC PLAYER!” Kaname ran back inside to retrieve it.

“To think I’d almost forgot you…” the young master said kissing the player as he meets back up with Beowulf in the hallway looking heartbroken.

“What?”

“You never kiss me like that…” Beowulf saying with some sarcasm in his voice.

“Please… you’ve received plenty.” The Berserker laughed hearing that remark.

** —END— **


	2. Beach Flower (Male)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting is based on the Summer 2018 Event. Still kinda wished they’d give more male servants a swimsuit version for those events but it’s okay, one can draw and write. Anyways, it’s just a little after story of the duo having fun before going back to Chaldea.

Thanks to Edison’s help on transporting from either island, the group was able to go to the first island where they could enjoy the tropics. As most of the servants were already occupying their time with making their summertime more fun, Kaname was taking time to soak in the sun’s rays. That is until…

“Master! Let’s go swimming!!” Beowulf shaking Kaname’s shoulder.

“UWAAA!! I’M SORRY TEACHER, I WAS JUST RESTING MY EYES...” Kaname was thrashing about

“Oi oi…” Beowulf gave off a surprised look as he saw his Master waking up.

“Huh? I’m not in school….” Kaname getting up

“Finally woke up from your slumber, sleeping beauty?”

“Oh, Beowulf. It’s you… sorry about that.”

“One hell of a dream you were having.”

“Ugh… I don’t even remember how I ended up there. Anyways, you were calling me? What’s up?” Kaname asked as he rubbed his eyes

“Let’s go swimming!”

“Swimming? Weren’t you just having a volleyball match with the rest of the servants?”

“Ya, we just finished. Finally got my rematch with Martha.”

“Oh you did? How’d it go?”

“I won of course! Though she put up a good fight blocking them.” Beowulf boasted

“Is that right? What a shame I missed that victory…”

_I’m actually more relieved that I did miss it. I can only imagine how Martha feels right now. The Holy Fist of Justice losing to the Boar King? And being the Master of said Boar King... yeah…_

“So you in, Master?”

“Of course, now that I’m refreshed after that nap.” Kaname says while stretches.

“Ohh! Master, you got darker!”

“Eh?” Kaname looking at his body seeing that his skin looks significantly tanner than before.

“Ha, well look at that. Now I’m starting to look like you.”

“Heh, it looks good on ya.” Beowulf says as he headlocks Kaname

“Aw, thanks!”

“Alright let’s go.” Beowulf then takes Kaname by the hand.

“Wait, weren’t we going to swim? Why are we going towards the jungle?” Kaname noticing that Beowulf is going in the opposite direction

“I’ve got a better place we can go. Cu hooked me up with a place he found.”

“Ohh. Okay then.”

As the two walk through the jungle, Kaname notices the location they’re heading to is deep in the island where the male servants originally stayed at.

“Alright, we’re here.”

As Beowulf pushes the leaves out of the way, Kaname comes in from behind with eyes widening with awe. The location was a small lagoon with a large waterfall accompanied with small ones to the side. The beach was not too far and panned out slightly on the horizon along with the abundant sea. As they entered further in, the air felt nice and cool from the cascading water. Kaname can feel himself getting goosebumps but didn’t pay mind to it in exchange to the breathtaking view he’s seeing.

“C’mon, we’ll jump in together.” Beowulf said removing his tank top then taking his Master’s hand.

“Eh!?”

“One, two!” Beowulf then jumped into the lagoon dragging Kaname with him. A giant splash erupted then diminished as soon as the two get up to the surface.

“Whew, that felt great! Right Master?” Beowulf notices Kaname resurfacing in the water.

“It was, but give a fair warning when jumping in the water next time?” Kaname tells Beowulf as he wrings out his hair.

“Haha, sorry.” Beowulf rubbing Kaname’s head. The Master then tries to tie his hair again until his Berserker stops him.

“No no, leave it.”

“Beowulf?” The berserker walked away a few feet and then…

“ORAAAA!!” He splashes his Master with a large volume of water.

“Gah! Heyyyy!!!” Kaname trying to block the attack of water getting aimed at him by splashing back. That was when Beowulf quickly dove underwater and towards his distracted Master.

“If you thought that wasn’t enough, the next move will—

Kaname opening his eyes, realizing that Beowulf had disappeared.

_Huh... where did he go?_

“HYAAA!! WHAT THE—

Realizing something grabbing his ankles, Kaname tries to break free until he felt himself getting elevated up from the water. And the one in charge of it is none other than his Servant.

“Gotcha! Heard ya screaming, Master! Scared ya didn’t I?!” The Berserker erupts from the water with Kaname rested on his shoulders.

“Jeezus, Beo! Yes, you scared the hell out of me!” Kaname can’t even act upset when he’s laughing from the silly antics Beowulf just made.

“Honestly…”

_Hmmm..._ Kaname slowly locks his legs around the Berserker’s head. Noticing this, Beowulf smugly grinned then slowly leaned back with his Master still on his shoulders.

“Hey, Beowulf. What are you— whoa!!”

Kaname noticed that the Berserker was purposely falling backwards as both dunked into the water again. Getting back to the surface, Kaname and Beowulf both gasped for some air after the the little stunt the berserker made.

“*coughing* You did that on purpose!” Kaname splashing water at the Berserker

“Haha, you were squishing my head with your legs.” Beowulf answered

“You started it.” The two just laughed

“Did it hurt?” Kaname touching his legs

“Nah. Your swimsuit gave me a better feel for your legs though.” Beowulf says as he walks closer

“You know I’m actually glad you decided on wearing one too.” Kaname says as he looks at Beowulf’s swimsuit

“It’s just clothes though, what's the big deal?”

“You don’t get it, Beo. At the beach, it’s all about having fun while dressing for it too. You don’t wanna get your pants all sandy after rolling around in the at the beach, do you?”

“Eh, I don’t care really. Besides, I’m in the same clothes all year long, even in the cold.” Beowulf picking his nose.

“True, but that’s not the point...” Kaname dropping his head at the comment.

“Oh? So what is?”

“I just wanna see you rocking a swimsuit too is all. Just seems a little off if your Master is the only one wearing one.”

“I guess so. Plus this ain’t half bad. I like the pattern on it.” Beowulf locked his arm around his Kaname’s neck.

“That’s good to hear. Score one for me for making this summer more memorable.” Kaname winked

“Hmm… Then how about this for memorable?”

Beowulf picks Kaname up in a reverse piggyback and then moves in for a kiss. Kaname gives in and embraces the Berserker wrapping his arms around him as their kiss became deeper. A few seconds passed, Kaname then broke off the kiss so that he can look at Beowulf. Initially, the Berserker was seen as intimidating, but he is without a doubt an attractive man; his striking red eyes, the scars that embellished his face and body, along with his golden hair that was drenched down from being in the water. It was times like this Kaname counted himself lucky to have such a manly man as his Servant.

“Hey, you alright, Master?” Beowulf asking Kaname who looked dazed.

“Huh? Oh… yeah, I’m fine.” Kaname answers as he rests his head on Beowulf’s shoulder.

“You sure?” He pats Kaname’s head softly.

“Mhm. You’re just so warm…” Kaname blushes

“Am I?” Beowulf didn’t hear an answer but feels a nudge which indicated his Master nodded. The Berserker smiled as he walked over to some rocks while still carrying Kaname in his arms. There, he sat down with Kaname rested on his lap. The two didn’t say anything for a little while, they basically just basked in the atmosphere around them; the sounds of the cascading waterfalls, the soft rustling of the trees and the warm breeze drying their bodies. The level of tranquility is unique here compared to the common atmosphere they’re used to in Chaldea. Kaname slowly moves in place and adjust himself better on Beowulf’s lap.

“Hey, Master. I just realized something…”

“Hmm?”

“You got heavier…” Upon hearing that, Kaname instantly got off Beowulf’s shoulder and looked at him with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Rude!” Kaname flicked his finger on the Berserker’s forehead.

“Ow! Hahaha! What?! It never bothered me; you’ve always been easy for me to carry.”

“Mood killer! That’s not something a Servant should say to his Master…” Kaname sulking

“The truth must be heard, Master.” Beowulf mocking Kaname by copying his gestures

“Shaddup… that ain’t funny...” Kaname attempting to flick Beowulf again, but instantly blocks it

“Hey Master, you’re hungry aren’t ya? Wanna go eat?”

“Beo, this isn’t helping me. You know I am, but you just called me fat…”

“No I didn’t, you’re just… blooming. Yeah, look at these muscles.” The Berserker grinned as he groped Kaname’s arm and leg muscles. He didn’t believe it at first, but he did become more physically developed.

“Nice save…”

Kaname says as he slaps the Berserker’s hands off of him. He then gets off and turns around to see the horizon again. The two notices that it’s sunset.

“It looks really nice…”

“Yeah…”

Their eyes are focused on the orange hue horizon. Beowulf gets up to grab his tank top from the rocks and places it over his shoulder. He then walks over and ruffles Kaname’s wet hair a little bit.

“Hey, we should probably head back now. It’s getting late.”

“Right… Besides, I’m actually getting hungry.”

Beowulf couldn’t help but snicker silently from Kaname’s reply which ended up getting punched on his side. As he laughed it off, the two then gets out of the lagoon; Beowulf leading the way as Kaname holds his hand for support.

* * *

They return back to the mess hall near the beach where they see that everyone else had arrived and are eating.

“Oh hey, you two! You made it just in time!” Ritsuka says as he greeted them.

“Here you go, Kaname-senpai. We already prepared your dinner just in case.” Mash said handing a large plate to Kaname. The contents on it was big enough to feed both him and Beowulf.

“Thanks Mash. All of this looks amazing good!”

“Especially after we just came back from swimming.”

“Well then, take your time enjoying the food, you two. There’s plenty more.” Scathach said as she manned the grill.

“Thanks, Scathach.”

As the two search for a table to eat, Kaname takes a bite of one of the food until he unknowingly trips on the floor. Instinctively, Beowulf as well the nearby servants helped the young master and the food before they made impact.

“Whew, close call. You okay, Master?”

“Y-yeah… that was unexpected. Oh, and the food?”

Kaname sees that Artoria, Mordred, and Martha were all on the ground, but their hands airborne and the food still intact.

“Whew, you should really be more careful, Kaname. Eating while walking in itself can be dangerous.” Artoria says as she gets up.

“Sorry about that. The food looked so good I couldn’t help but take some before sitting.” Kaname bowing in remorse

“Eh, it’s fine. Point is all the food is saved and you’re not hurt, right?” Mordred placing some of the food she had back on Kaname’s plate.

“Yeah, I owe you guys one. In fact…” Kaname offers each of his portions to Artoria and Mordred.

“Oh.. well thank you, Kaname. But that isn’t necessary.”

“Cmon, I insist. Besides you both look like you wanted extras anyways.”

“Well, if you insist—

“Thanks for the food!”

They all looked at how she just up and took the whole plate of food.

_She just took the whole plate…_

“He didn’t mean the whole plate! I’m very sorry, Kaname, Berserker. I’ll go retrieve your food.”

“O, okay.”

“Mordred!” Altria gives chase to the Red Saber making a quick escape.

“After all the hard work…”

“Would you like another batch? Scathach should be almost done.” Martha asked

“Whoa, you’re talking to me?!” Kaname asked in shock

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You lost a volleyball match to Beowulf? AKA, my servant?”

“Oh that… that’s just between me and him.” Martha giving the competitive glare toward the Berserker who in return is just grinning.

“It's alright, Kaname-san. Your consideration is more than enough. I’ll go get you another plate.” As Martha smiles then heads off to the opposite direction, Kaname sighs in relief.

“She’s taking it well.” Beowulf placing an arm on Kaname’s shoulder.

“Asdfhk!… She was about to unleash Tarasque on you. You’re lucky I was in front of her…”

“Not like that’d stop her.”

“Kaname! I’ve brought back the food. However…” Artoria comes back with barely any food on the plate.

“Haha, wow. That’s… that’s just... I don’t know how to react honestly.” Kaname looked flabbergasted

“My sincerest apologies. Rest assured, the culprit received proper punishment.” Artoria replies with pride. Meanwhile, Kaname and Beowulf see Mordred with a bump on her head and seemingly out cold on the table.

_Wow… As expected from the King of Round Table... No chill factor, not even towards family…_

“T-Thanks. Scathach seems to be done with a new batch, so we’re gonna go and get more.”

“Oh alright, enjoy.”

As the two make their way back to the grill where Scathach was at, Kaname sees Ritsuka and gives a disgruntled look. He then says something quietly to him:

“Oi, control these rambunctious ladies you call your servants, Ritsuka…”

“I’ve tried, Kaname. It’s not as easy as it looks…” Ritsuka replies quietly.

“Try harder, dude. I mean if Scathach didn’t have any more food, look what I’d be eating?” Kaname showing the plate

“Oh wow. Okay, you’ve got every reason to be upset.”

“Clearly.”

“Alright, it’s ready. Here you go, Kaname, Beowulf.” Martha hand them another plate and filled with food right off the grill. The young master can’t help but look tearfully happy seeing more food.

“Thanks, Martha.”

“No need to thank me. It was Scathach who made it after all.”

“Still, thank you for getting it for us. And of course, thank you again Scathach, for making an extra batch.”

“No problem. Enjoy yourselves.” Scathach smiled

"Make sure you eat properly." Martha added

The two then finds a seat. This time, no distractions nor foul ups. The found themselves then sitting near the edge facing the beach and the night sky. As he’s about to eat, Kaname suddenly pauses…

“Hey, Beowulf?”

“Hmm?” The Berserker was already stuffing his face.

“I realized I loss my cool back there, I’m sorry you saw that.” Beowulf then gestured to give him a second as he was finishing his food.

“Don’t sweat it, Master. You were hungry. Besides, you handled it a lot better than before.”

“Did I?” Beowulf nodded in response

“Now c'mon, don’t beat yourself up. Eat, eat!” The Berserker says as he takes another bite.

“You’re right.”

Kaname then takes goes for some food to eat. As they were having their meal, a series of fireworks are began exploding in the night sky.

“Hey look everyone, there’s fireworks going on!” Ritsuka pointing out to the beach. Everyone went to peek out from the edge of the beach house.

“This is definitely Edison and the men's doing.” Scathach smiled

“Yep, considering the colors...” Kaname looking at the explosives of red, white and blue illuminating the sky.

“It look so beautiful. This is the first time seeing them for my own eyes!” Marie exclaimed

“Really? In that case, should we go outside to get a better look?” Ritsuka asked with the female servants nodding with gusto.

“Hai~~ I call firsties to watch next to Master!~” Tamamo grabs one of Ritsuka’s arms

“I also call first with Master~” Kiyohime grabbing his other arm

“Ladies, please. We can all watch it together, right?” Ritsuka calming the atmosphere.

“Hey now, it’s not fair to keep Master all by yourself. We want time with him too!” Anne saying with Mary nodding in agreement.

“Uh… do I get a say in this?” Ritsuka asked, suddenly they all looked at him attentively.

“Tonight is our last night, but we can all share this one together, okay?” They all looked at each other, gave disdained looks, but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Now let’s go. I’m sure Edison and the guys are waiting at the beach for us.”

The group then heads out to the beach all except Kaname and Beowulf.

“Kaname-senpai, Beowulf-san, are you coming?” Mash asked

“It’s fine, we can see from here. Plus, we’re still eating.” Kaname said

“Alright. Please enjoy yourselves.” After Mash leaves the beach house, they are the only two left inside.

“It's times like that I’m glad I’m not bombarded with servants.” Kaname points out the window

“The guy’s a lucky bastard, but I feel kinda bad for him right now.”

“I feel worse for Mash, she’s the first one to form a contract with Ritsuka and has to deal with that harem.”

“True. Anyways you wanted us to be alone for a sec, huh?” Beowulf grinned

“Well, I _do_ want to finish eating. Plus, I’m not risking anything by walking to the beach with food in my hands.” Kaname blushes

“Heh, good enough.” Beowulf then laid down on part of the ledge. Another set of fireworks illuminated the sky with hues of red, blue, and white.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” The Berserker got up to grab one last bite until he saw his Master opening his mouth

“W-what?” Kaname then gestured to feed him.

“Tsk, alright.” As it looks like he’s about to put the food in his Master’s mouth...

“Sike!” Beowulf then eats it.

“Hey!”

“Haha!” The Berserker eats the food then lays back down. Kaname just growls then gets up to the other side of the bench where Beowulf is.

“Hmm?” He looks up to see that his Master looming over him.

“What’s up?” He didn’t say anything, Kaname just crouched down to Beowulf’s level and reached in for a kiss.

“Heh, so that’s what you wanted. Then just say that from the start, Master.”

“You don't take hints very well do you, Beowulf?”

“Pshh, whatever.” Meanwhile, another set of fireworks appeared. This time, it was even brighter than the previous ones.

“Move over” Kaname tapping the Berserker’s sides

“Huh?”

“Move. Over. I wanna sit in front of you.” Kaname demanded

“Alright alright, I’m getting up.”

As he got up, Beowulf faced forward towards the sea with Kaname sitting in front. The Berserker then rested his head on top of his Master while placing his arms around him. The two watched together as the last few fireworks went off illuminating the night sky.

** —END— **


	3. Snapdragon Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a task in a smaller singularity, Kaname and Beowulf get into an argument. What they didn’t know is there is an unexpected guest who is watching them in the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi! I know I've been on hiatus for a good while considering I was in both a writing slump and juggling work and school, but I'm back and with more time on my hands. So look forward to more stuff being posted here soon! On that note, enjoy the story

The atmosphere was really tense between the young Master and Berserker. It’s often baffling to their peers, especially the ones watching from the monitor that they argue. But this seems to be one of those times where even ones who are joined at the hip bicker. Kaname and Beowulf were both walking in the direction, but Kaname was walking further ahead.

“You’re being ridiculous, Master!”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one feeling like shit after what happened!”

“What the hell are you talking about?! Those mobs back there would’ve killed you!”

“I’m quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you! I’m not some damn princess in distress!”

“Yeah right, like blasting fire at them was helping our situation back there?!”

“At least it’s saved you when one of them too got close to attacking you from behind!”

“Pshh, whatever…”

It’s rare that Kaname and Beowulf bicker, but hearing them through the monitor, Romani and Da Vinci were risking the chance they would blow up on them. But considering the task they were given, they needed to bring these two together to finish the job.

“Uhh, guys?” Romani spoke up.

“What?!” Kaname and Beowulf yelled, causing the doctor to squeal in surprise.

“This isn’t helping. Please keep in mind that we’re still on task to find this dragon scale…” 

“Might as well let Beowulf take care of it. That’s all he’s ever good at besides giving shade…” 

“Are you serious?!” Beowulf sounded annoyed

“Alright alright, that’s enough you two. Whatever issues you’re having, just resolve it on your time?” Da Vinci said

“….Hmph.” Kaname and Beowulf just leered at each other then faced away. 

Meanwhile, a shadow figure looked at the two from beyond the cave nearby and casted an illusionary spell without their knowledge. 

“Let’s just get this done, alright?”

“Fine by me…”

As they entered the cave, they realized that either one had suddenly disappeared.

“What the—

“Beowulf? Beowulf?! Where are you?!” Kaname looked around and tried to leave the cave, only to see the entrance they came through was gone.

_What the hell is going on?..._

**Meanwhile in the same space…**

“Master? Oi, Master?!” Beowulf brought out his Noble Phantasms and walked a little further into the cave.

_What the hell’s going on? Is this some magic trick?..._

The Berserker plants his Hrunting on the ground to get any signal, but nothing…

“Huh… nothing. Still, can’t say _he’s_ got anything to do with this.”

Puzzled, Beowulf continued further inside the cave. Upon going further inside, he feels a presence around; almost as if he’s being watched. The Berserker ignored it seeing he had bigger things to worry about. That’s when he noticed that the passage ahead had split into two.

_Tsk… great! Now this?..._

“I can show how to get to your friend from here…” Alarmed at the sudden voice, Beowulf turned around.

“Who’s there?!” Only to see no one in sight except…

———

“Anything doc?” Kaname asked

“I don’t know what you’re seeing, Kanzaki-kun. You and Beowulf haven’t separated— Wait! Now it looks like he went ahead of you.” Romani pointed out 

“That can’t be…”

“Perhaps they’re under an illusionary spell? That would explain why neither one can see each other...” Da Vinci speculates

“That’s what I’m starting to think as well.” Kaname then walks only a little outside the cave, then walks back in, only to feel a small pulse of mana through the entrance

_Yep, it’s an illusion spell! Someone must’ve casted it before we entered the cave… question is who???_

“Okay, so I’ve confirmed it’s an illusionary spell. Once I went out and back in the cave, I felt a pulse.”

“Alright, good. Can you tell us anything else about the cave?”

“I’ll need to look in a little further. You still got eyes on Beowulf, doc?”

“Yes, he’s not too far from you either. Try to find anything off about that cave’s interior, Kanzaki-kun. There may be something inside that can help remove the spell.”

“On it.”

As Kaname went further in the cave, he started to reminisce about the dream he had last night. It was around the same time that he, Ritsuka and Mash were facing Solomon back in the London Singularity. The overwhelming defeat that the King of Mages had placed into the small party of two Masters and servants as each fell one by one to their demise was frightening enough. As their ally, Kaname felt really useless and unable to give his aid due to the fear freezing him in place. He hadn’t had the gall to tell his Berserker, especially when he felt that it wouldn’t concern him, but seeing how that nightmare was eating him alive, he must’ve had a hunch. Just the thought of that day was making him shudder, but he tried to perk himself to keep it together.

_Be strong, boy. You can handle this… Besides, it was just a stupid dream. All you need to do is find that scale… but first…_

Kaname scoped the cave’s interior. From his knowledge, it was a depressing place with a low ceiling and getting remotely warmer and dimmer by the second. As he ventured further in, he lit a flame with his hand. Thanks to the exposure of light, he notices that there’s large crevasses on the walls with some flowers growing out of them.

_Hmm? Snapdragons in a cave? That’s a bit off…_

Kaname examines the snapdragons and sees some are visibly wilted around their ends. As he’s about to touch one, it disintegrates and some miasma comes out of it. With an instant, Kaname jumps back.

“Okay, so I might’ve found something odd.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“So two things: I uncovered snapdragon flowers in a cave and when I get close to them, they emit some kind of miasma. Can’t really say it’s poisonous, but...”

“You don’t want to take your chances, I get it. Anything else?” Romani asks

“Yeah, I find it odd.”

“What? Flowers can grow in caves as well.”

“Well that I know. But, when it comes to snapdragons, they can only take so much heat. And it’s kinda getting warmer the further I go in the cave.”

“Hmm… Kanzaki-kun, you’ve got your fire going, yes? Considering the cave is getting dimmer I’m guessing?” Da Vinci asked

“Yeah?”

“Okay, would you mind carefully aiming some of your fire towards any other snapdragons you see?”

“But wouldn’t that cause more miasma to erupt?” Romani sounded worried

“Not unless Kanzaki-kun is well distant from the effect.” Upon hearing the request, Kaname then slowly tosses a stream of flames towards the flowers. Suddenly, the interior of the cave had changed and there were two roads ahead of him forking in the opposite directions.

“Huh. Well that happened…”

Meanwhile, the voice that Beowulf had heard earlier had realized Kaname had broken down the illusion. With the Berserker unconscious, the voice unveils it’s appearance as a ghost.

_Hmph, so the Master of this Berserker broke my illusion… Oh well… Makes getting rid of both of them quicker._

As the ghost leaves, Beowulf slowly wakes up.

_That thing knocked me out… Master…_

“Did it work?” Romani asked

“Yep, only now I have a little problem; the road splits in two.” 

“Ah, according to the readings, Beowulf is to your left.”

“Oh good. Makes my job easier.”

_And hopefully I could put this whole situation to bed… Being separated in this cave with a possible spell caster messing up our flow is going to make matters worse…_

“Oh and be careful, Kanzaki-kun!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m starting to get another reading of something in the cave with you guys. The thing is, it keeps appearing then disappearing.”

“Noted. I’ll tread softly.”

_I knew it… Question is if that so-called thing got Beowulf._

Kaname then clenches his fist as he continues walking through the passage. He eventually gets to a wide clearing where he sees Beowulf semi-unconscious at the end of the ground. He hesitatingly walks to the Berserker, ensuring that there weren’t any traps before rushing to him. As the flame in his hand grew larger, Kaname checked to see his Berserker’s condition.

“Beo?... Are you okay?” Waking up, the Berserker then points

“Behind you… Look out!!” In an instant, Beowulf pushes Kaname down as the blast aimed for him misses.

“Well well, someone’s awake. And his Master came to his rescue.”

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Kaname shouted

“My… aren’t we suddenly tough, huh Master?” The ghost then appeared in front of the two. 

“So you’re the illusionist huh? The one who put me in a mind screw using those flowers?”

_So that’s what it was? Bastard ghost used Master’s skills to make an illusion…_ Beowulf thought

“Precisely. And I’m guessing you’re breaking out of your fears from last night?” Hearing that, Kaname’s face stiffened. Noticing this, Beowulf had gotten up.

“Master, lemme take care of this.”

“Hold on. You’re just waking up.”

“It’s cool.”

“Fine. At the very least, let me just…” Kaname placed his hand softly on the Berserker’s back. Suddenly, he’s feeling a surge of energy rushing through his body. He figured Kaname had given him an attack buff.

“Heh, thanks…” Beowulf turned around to Kaname, the Mage’s face averted and ridden with guilt.

“All done with your heart to heart?” The ghost boasted.

“What, getting bored?” Beowulf readied his weapons.

That was when the ghost had looked darker. The Berserker was still able to land hard hits despite its seemingly shapeless form. However, Kaname was certain that there was a tell; if the ghost could confuse them with the illusion earlier, there’s a good chance that it’s going to try something else here too. He studied its movements carefully while Beowulf was fighting it. It was until…

“Take this!” Beowulf was aiming for a final blow until the ghost disappeared and suddenly changed the form of the cave again. Only this time, Kaname rushes over to touch the Berserker’s hand. Suddenly, Kaname froze realizing where they were.

“What— were the hell are we?!” Beowulf then feels his Master’s hand shaking. He sees Kaname with an angered look on his face.

“That bastard… he sent us to my nightmare…” The location was in fact the same place that Kaname faced with Ritsuka, Mash and the other servants in London.

“Figured that’s what was going on…”

“Eh? You knew?” Kaname widened his eyes

“Sorta. You were dreaming something like this and then I noticed you were tossing and turning something fierce from it last night.” Beowulf explained.

“But how did—

That was when Kaname’s transmitter interrupted with the doctor speaking.

“Are you two alright?! I’m getting a high energy reading on your end!”

“Yeah, turns out that reading you saw earlier was a ghost.”

“Oh good, you two are together. Listen, try to get out of there—

The transmission goes off…

“That thing was getting annoying…” Angered, the two looked up to the ghost who’s changed it’s form.

“What the hell?! He’s Solomon now?!” Kaname was shaking in place. 

_Damn it… this is because of me… I’ve got to put an end to this before it gets worse! But to think this asshole showed his face again so soon…_

That’s when Solomon starts to attack the two where they stood. Still in fear, Kaname tries to move, but is carried off by Beowulf as they dodge it. This goes on in a small series, the Berserker successfully dodging each one with his Master on his back. The two landed on safe land until a beam aiming for Kaname missed. Thanks to Beowulf, that’s when Kaname took the chance to talk again.

“Beowulf, I—

“Shut up... I told you that I’ve got you, Master.” The Berserker says as he blocks off another attack.

“You know what’s your problem? You’re still thinking like you can handle all this on your own. I’m cool with you fighting out there like a true warrior should, but not like this.” Beowulf says as the two maneuver around the next series of attacks aimed at them. One almost separated them until Kaname instinctively rushed back to the Berserker slightly airborne.

“I dunno what the hell you went through before you summoned me…” The Berserker cuts off once again and pushes Kaname to the ground while another attack aims at them. The Berserker doesn’t make it time to properly block the attack with his swords. He uses his own body to protect Kaname. The hit was critical as the Berserker yelled in pain.

“…Though I do know this…You’re not alone anymore, Master…” Beowulf says with a pained grin. Kaname’s eyes widened. 

“Very nice performance, Kanzaki Kaname and Beowulf. But I think it’s time you’ve stopped running around and try to land a hit on me. That is if you two can.” The ghost taunted

Neither two replied to the ghost. They simply helped each other up as they regained composure. That was when Beowulf felt his master take his hand. Looking over he sees the mage with tears forming around the corner of his eyes.

“Thanks…Beowulf.” The Berserker smiled hearing his Master.

“Also, I’m granting you this...” Beowulf suddenly feels another surge of energy come through his body. He then sees that Kaname used one of his Command Spells on him. 

“That flash… he’s not…” the ghost looked nervous

“Berserker, I grant you full authority over your Noble Phantasm. Show no mercy and beat the shit out of this imposter! This I order you!!” Upon saying so, Hrunting and Naegling had disappeared and the Berserker clenched his fists with the energy pouring into it.

“Understood, my Master!” Beowulf then jumps towards the ghost. Noticing he was serious, the ghost created a more powerful illusion than the one before. The demon pillars that Solomon had owned were being used to lunge at Beowulf and scare Kaname, but…

_Trying to punk me out again? This time I’m not falling for your ruse, you damn fake!!_

Kaname looked unfazed. He then breathed in and created two balls of fire that erupted from each of his hands. 

_Beowulf, just focus on the ghost. I’ll break through his illusions for you._

Kaname said telepathically to his servant. He simply nodded as the boy made good on his promise. The blast of fire turned into powerful streams that intercepted the fake demon pillars. Each one disappears quickly before they can reform themselves. 

_Impossible! He was in fear for his life a second ago and now this?!_

Annoyed, the ghost blasts another powerful move. This time it’s towards the Berserker heading towards it. Though with both his Master’s fire magecraft and the power behind the command spell sustaining him, Beowulf broke through. He then gave a direct punch to drop the ghost off balance.

“ORA ORA ORA!!!” The sudden rush of multiple punches; each one delivering powerful damage than the previous ones until he ends it with one last powerful blow.

“EAT THIS!!!” The ghost met its end as it’s scream can be heard echoing through the field. As it hit the wall, it broke out of its illusion of Solomon and had disappeared. The cave had also begun returning back to normal after the ghost’s defeat.

“Whew, done and done.” Beowulf said as he rubbed his fists. 

“Nice job, Beowulf. I’m so proud of you.” Kaname said as he walked over to the Berserker.

“Hehe, right back atcha, Master.” That’s when Kaname noticed that he stepped on something that sounded like glass.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Kaname picked up the glossy item and realized…

“Oh hey! This must be the dragon scale we were supposed to look for! To think that sleazy ghost was hoarding it…”

“Heh, go figure.” Suddenly the transmitter was working again and the doctor spoke up.

“Hello?! You guys are still there?!” Romani asked 

“Yep, we’re still here. And in one piece thank god.” Kaname replied back

“Thank god indeed! What on earth happened?! We lost transmission!”

“The damn ghost was what happened… But that’s taken care of. Beowulf and I KO’ed him so no more illusion.”

“Oh good. Are you two okay? No more fighting?” Upon asking, Kaname and Beowulf looked at each other and then back at the transmitter.

“Nope, we’re good now. A little mangled up after the fight though.” Kaname says as he rubs his neck

“And we found that dragon scale too.” Beowulf added as he presents the scale.

“So you’ve gotten everything done! Great job!” Romani said with joy and relief in his tone

“Alright, then the last thing to do is bring you guys back. Get ready, you’re rayshifting.”

———

Back in Chaldea…

Upon returning to the command room, the two had to be immediately sent to the medical room. Physically wise, they looked a mess as Romani had described. While the injuries they sustained were moderate at best, they still needed to be treated. Afterwards, they were allowed to leave; both of them laughing under their breath after giving the doctor a bit of a hard time during treatment by playing silly pranks, but were informed to stay put in Chaldea and to not go on any training or quests until they’re cleared in a couple days. As they walk towards Kaname’s room, the atmosphere is quiet yet friendly. Despite being patched up and in some pain from the fight, they couldn’t help but smile at each other; almost as if that major argument they had earlier had never happened. They entered Kaname’s room with the Master plopping on his bed. Beowulf then sat down along the edge of the bed moving one of the boy’s feet to sit comfortably.

“Again, I’m sorry, Beowulf…” Kaname cuts to the chase. He looked really guilty.

“Will you quit apologizing, Master?” The Berserker was trying to not be mean but saw Kaname’s face…

“*Sigh* I get it. I’ve got nothing against you being independent but—

“What? No. I was talking about what that ghost put us through.”

“Huh? That wasn’t your fault. That thing just used your nightmares I’m guessing… to punk you out?” Beowulf had an idea of what was going from the start. Considering he can see the boy’s dreams from the other night, he figured part of why he was acting hostile was because of that. He then sees that Kaname placed his face back on the pillow.

“C’mon, Master. Don’t beat yourself over this.” A few seconds later, Kaname gets up and hugs him with all his might. Beowulf returned the hug, patting the boy’s head at the same time.

“Thanks…”

“What?” Beowulf couldn’t hear what Kaname said considering his face was muffled into his chest.

“I said thanks.” Kaname said a little louder.

“At least say it without your face buried in my pecs.” Beowulf sounded a little annoyed causing Kaname to giggle a little bit.

“You little bastard.” The Berserker smiled putting it all together feeling his Master laughing under his breath. He then took Kaname’s head to see his face.

“Okay okay, it was just until you asked me to repeat myself that I was teasing.” Kaname smiled

“Heh, and all that other shit?”

“That was all true. I was pretty traumatized from all that, but you helped me through it back there.”

“…No problem.” Beowulf smiled.

_This guy guaranteed me that things will work out. My doubts and worries about the distant future facing the Mage King seems to be nothing but ephemeral nightmares. Maybe I really am in the wrong about shouldering all this myself... I mean I went through 5 singularities without a servant under an official contract. But now that I've got him, he's willing and able to be there for me despite my refusal for help._

“Hey, Master. One last thing.”

“Hmm?”

"The doc just told me something about that dragon scale we found."

"What is it?"

"It's the final piece we needed to boost up my Saint Graph."  
  
  


"Wait... Is it??" Kaname checked his inventory and ransacked the boxes of materials needed to ascend Beowulf. He sees he was short one reverse dragon scale.

"Oh my god you're right... How'd I miss that?"

"Meh, doesn't matter. Point is we got it and now, right?"

"Right."

"So you wanna go tomorrow and get it done?"

"Yeah. Right now, I just wanna get some rest." Kaname resting on the bed.

"Alright. Rest up, Master." Beowulf says as he gets up and exits the room

"Thanks, you too Beowulf."

**Epilogue:** The next day, thanks to that last dragon scale, Kaname successfully maxed Beowulf's Saint Graph.

** -END- **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some key notes about the title:
> 
> So snapdragons are an actual flower that has some symbolic meaning in this story. In the language of flowers, the snapdragon represents grace under pressure while having inner strength to pull through in hard times. However, it can also symbolize deception and falsehood. 
> 
> Now after reading the story, it shows a bit of Kaname's subconscious and what he's been dealing with at the time. And the said enemy using his powers to exploit that and getting it out in the open to Beowulf... yeah.


End file.
